The Conversion Sequence
by MeetTheWriter
Summary: War has erupted on mobius. The overlanders and mobians have taken their small fights to full on warfare and as the day grows old the mobians seem to be running out of time. But after a stroke of final luck the mobians might just get the help they've been praying for, from the humans. Will Sonic and the freedom fighters survive? You may just find out...


War has broken out on Mobius, a war unlike any other. The Overlanders and mobians began fighting from what used to be small battles, to full on apocolyptic chaos. The green hill zone has transformed from the beautiful emerald valleys, into dark mud filled WWI style trenches. This was the main source of the fighting and the battles taken here at what is now Fort Origin were far from small. The skies loomed dark with smoke clouds as large war machines crossed the land, all invented by none other than Robotnik himself. One of his personal favorites, the Giant Mech, was a super-sized robot about 1,454 ft (443 m) tall. The sight brought terror to the mobians. Was this a battle they were going to lose? But even during the darkest hour, there will always be some light.

* * *

Sonic and the freedom fighters jumped into the trench. Sonic held his arm as he ran to safety. He had been shot in the arm. He looked at his injured teammates. Bunnie's cybernetics were going haywire, Atoine didn't even have the courage to fight, Sally was unconscious, and Tails was sitting in a bunker working on a "Life saving invention." They all crammed themselves into the under ground room, as the war raged n above ground. They listened as the screaming of their soldiers as they were trampled by the Giant Mech. The giant metal beast was powered by the one thing that sonic needed to win the war. A chaos emerald. There were 7 giants, each powered by a chaos emerald. They all silently wept. They lost the war.

"I got it!" Tails yelled from the other side of the room, " I got it! I finally got it."

They looked in his direction. Tails was pointing at a computer screen. He sent out a signal. One that has been beaming since the beginning of this mess. On the screen there were words. A message sent from the humans. It read words that they had never thought they would here from them. "We are coming to help you."

They all looked at each other, smiles and tears of joy were all that appeared in that bunker. Sonic smiled and the pain in his arm seem to become a simple blur. He looked happily at Sally, who was still unconscious. Then the bunker shook. The grinding of gears and the screeching of metal sounded over head. A Giant Mech was standing on top of the bunker. They couldn't make a sound, or else the giant would rip the bunker right out of the ground, and crush it with it's iron hands. It took forty minutes until the mech moved again, getting farther away as the time passed. The freedom fighters were shaking with fear. Was it gone? There was only one way to find out. Sonic took a deep breath, as he got up, the bullet still lodged in his now bandaged arm. He opened the bunker door slowly. Pushing the cold iron hatch up. The mech was gone. But there was something glowing in the sky, a distant fireball, there was a reason the mech had stayed still for so long, it shot down an aircraft. Little pieces of metal parts rained to the ground. Then he noticed something, there were burning bodies falling from the aircraft. The mech had shot down the human transporter. Sonic looked in terror as what looked like a scene of hell appeared around him. He was sick to his stomach. Then he saw something else. It was a pod, an escape ship, falling from the fireball. It came racing down to a crash not to far away from the bunker. Overlanders gathered around the pod. The humans were doomed. Then a side door to the pod began rattling. The door flew opened and a barrage of bullets, and even a rocket flew out of the doorway. The overlanders were dead in seconds. Then from the pod emerged a human, a tall blond man with raggedy clothes emerged. He was holding a rocket launcher.

"That will teach you." He may have been white, but his voice sounded identical to that of Morgan Freedman's.

Another human emerged. He was slightly shorter, wearing a lab coat and black pants, with brown hair. He was also white.

"You Americans never seize to amaze me with your brutal killing skills..." He said. He had a German accent. (Too lazy to type one out.)

"Trap it, Keno." The other man grunted, "we have to find these mobians, they need us right now..."

Sonic realized what he saw. He got out of the trench and began running to the humans. The blond haired man recognized Sonic as a mobian.

"You..." Sonic panted, "You...are here to help us...?" He said.

"You rang?" The human chuckled, "So...how many do you want me to kill and how fast you want me to do it?"

"No killing...yet...we save the fun part for later..." Sonic tried to laugh, but only exhausted himself.

"Then why do you need us?" The other man said.

"My friends...they are dying...we are losing this war..."

"Not if I could help it." The human said. "Joey Maser is here to help."

The other human shook Sonic's hand. "Keno Goldstein." The man said. Sonic smiled, almost letting out a tear. He hugged the two men. He had never felt so relieved.

"We need to find your friends." Keno said. "I might be able to help them..."

The men began to walk towards the bunker. Sonic couldn't help but smile. He held the Joey's hand. Joey looked down for a second, confused about what was going on. But only one thought crossed his mine now.

_Let's win this war._


End file.
